Ryoma's True Self
by vamplight22
Summary: Ryoma isnt who everyone thinks he is. Fuji notices. This was requested and it is yaoi story, if you dont like it, then dont read it. kk thx! XD
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I haven't been writing much and I'm sorry for that but summer started and I just got through graduation, so yahh…

Anyway someone asked me if I could do this fic for them and I agreed. And you may be warned now that there will be yaoi, so if you dont like, don't read. I still haven't really decided on the pairing but it will come to me later.

I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! Not fair…

Ok on to the story!

Ryoma might have been amazing at tennis and seemed so perfect in everything. But in truth, he wasn't. in fact when it came to anything outside of tennis, he was a lost puppy… or kitten in his case.

No one really knew that he could be shy, and afraid, and have abnormal fears as well. For instance, thunder. That can scares him to death. But when he is with anyone else on those nights, he would have to be tough and stick it out until he got home.

Then he runs into his room and hides there with Karupin, until the sun came out, and everything was back to normal. His father didn't really know about this as well, and if he did, Ryoma will never hear the end of it. His cousin and mother, on the other hand, did know. and promised to keep it a secret. He needed to be able to trust someone.

He never really expected anyone else to find out. But that is very naïve thinking. Without knowing, he has been giving hint of his fears for a while. And the Seigaku regular tennis team, has been starting to notice. And Inui has recorded it all in his evil pad of secrets.

"Have any of you seen Ryoma lately?" he asked one day. All the regulars were in the locker room, except one person, who had cleaning duty in his class today.

"Yeah, we see him everyday, don't we?" Momo said plainly. Everyone gave him a blank stare.

"Baka," Kaidoh hissed. Momo turned to glare at the boy.

"What was that Mamushi!" he yelled using Kaidoh's nickname. "Do you want a fight!"

The two stood and glared at each other, if looks could kill, they would have been buried already.

"Now you two, no fighting. Now Inui what do you mean exactly?" Fuji, being the calm one, asked smoothly. But that was his mask, he was actually a very well known sadist in the group, and everyone knew it well. He was a great partner for Kawamura since he was shy and sweet, but with a racket he goes insane.

"Well," Inui opened his notepad and scanned that page. "One night when we stayed at the school a little longer then usual, it started to rain. It got worse later on and started to thunder, and each time it did Ryoma seemed to tense up for a second."

"So Ochibi is scared of thunder? Nya," Eiji thought about this for a second. "Kawaii! Ochibi is so adorable!" the cat like boy jumped up and down like a 4 year old.

"Now, now Eiji calm down," Oishi, the mother of the group, put a hand on his double partners shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. The hyper-active child finally stopped and sat down next to him.

"That's not all." now Inui has gotten everyone's attention, even Tezuka, the stoic captain. The stone. But even though he never really showed emotion to anyone, he still posses them either way. And this was curiosity.

"Well, according to my notes, Ryoma doesn't talk much when we are out and doesn't make eye contact with anyone unless he must. He may look as tough he is bored, but on some occasions his cheeks have turned a shade of pink, and that was very visible on his pale skin."

By now the room was quiet. No one had really noticed any of this until know. So they started replaying some things in their heads to make sure it was true. And, in fact, it was very true.

"So Echizen, is shy?" Momo asks uncertainly. The regulars ponder on that thought for a while.

"But he isn't like that when he comes in for tennis practice or anything, why is he like that when he isn't on the courts?" Kawamura asks curiously. They were all thinking about it and they all turned to Inui for info.

"It seems that Ryoma's cocky attitude is only put towards tennis. Since he knows tennis best, he doesn't feel the need to really worry. And the strong opponents he faces make him excited. Tennis is the thing that gives him his cocky and stubborn attitude. Anything else is intimidating for him, I'm sure."

"So if Echizen was far away from the courts, and didn't have any of his tennis things and there was no tennis anywhere in sight, he would be defenseless, yes?" Fuji smirked, his eyes open and looked as if they were smirking as well. Fuji's true nature revealed.

"Yes I believe so," Inui was also smirking at the idea. The other regulars looked uneasy.

"What might you two exactly be planning?" Oishi asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Oh nothing, but how about we do something tomorrow. All of us, and Echizen. I've got just the place." Fuji was still smirking along with Inui. The others gulped, but didn't dare deny that they were very curious as to what they were planning. And so they decided that tomorrow everyone would show up at the bus station, and they would pack lightly. For they probably wont be back for a while.

Later they informed Ryoma of this and told him that did not need his tennis things at all. Just as Fuji had told them to do. And plus if he did bring it, Fuji planned to burn it all. And that was certainly not going to happen. So it was decided, since it was going to be a break from school anyway, they would be going somewhere. All of them. Together. With no tennis at all.

This should be interesting.

Ok well I hope this good. I'll be trying to get all of them up as fast as I can. Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed so far.

Next one there will be more of Ryoma. Promise.

=)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the second part of the fic and thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the first part. And I hope you like this part too.

ENJOY! =)

Everyone met up at the train station as promised. They were packed and ready with clothes and things they would need. Except no one had their rackets.

Ryoma managed for once to get there on time, but now Fuji, the one who planned the trip, was late.

"What is taking Fuji-sempai so damn long!" Momo shouted.

"Calm down you moron." kaidoh said coolly.

"Do you wanna fight mamushi!" they went to their usual glaring competition, but this time everyone just sighed. They were too tired to do anything, since they had to wake up early to get here.

"So you all made it, even Ryoma," Fuji smirked while walking up to them holding a duffel bag, just like everyone else had.

"Yeah, and where were you the whole time?" Eiji asked.

"Hmm… I wonder…" everyone sweat dropped as the tensai pondered that thought for a moment. "Well, it doesn't really matter, we have to get on the train before it leaves without us."

Everyone got their things and followed Fuji to their train. They all climbed aboard and got into a seat. Kaidoh and Inui sat together. Tezuka and Oishi were sitting together. Then it was Eiji and Momo, with Kawamura in the seat next to them (Momo and Eiji chose to annoy Kawamura a bit).

And Fuji decided to sit next to Ryoma. The ride would only take an hour so there shouldn't be much to worry about. But when sitting next to Fuji, what do you really expect.

"So Ryoma, how's it going," Fuji tries to make a conversation. And Ryoma ends it with a simple, "Good."

Fuji didn't approve of this.

"Now Ryoma how do expect to talk to people if you cant hold a conversation?" he asked acting like a mother.

"I don't talk," Ryoma replied simply and quickly, hoping this will end all conversation until they reached their destination. Which n one but Fuji ad Inui knew what it was.

"But you talk on the courts. You would have such an attitude, and an air of superiority. Where did that go?" Fuji was going to push him. And its only been five minutes.

"That's different…" the whole time they've been talking Ryoma has not made eye contact, instead he was staring out the window the whole time.

"Ryoma you know you haven't looked at me once, and making eye contact with someone while talking is respectful." Fuji stated. Ryoma couldn't really look at Fuji even if he tried. Or else he would start blushing like crazy.

And that was normal for him. He cant look at people in the eyes without looking away or blushing. So he would ignore everyone, until he was playing tennis. Then everything is natural. Glaring at them, making snide remarks.

But then everything would change as soon as he is away from the courts and anything related to tennis. He would be two completely different people. And with his fear of thunder, it doesn't really help.

"Hmm, Ryoma your being very quiet," you could hear the smirk in his voice, no one really had to look at him to know.

"So?" he didn't want to keep talking, and didn't want to look at him.

"Now Ryoma, you cant dodge this, you have to start talking a little more," Fuji still had that motherly voice. Ryoma didn't say anything this time. And he wasn't looking out the window anymore, now he's looking down at the window sill, even though he wasn't looking at Fuji, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Fuji then pouted a bit and thought of something. He grabbed Ryoma's chin and made him look at him, right in the eyes. Ryoma tensed a bit and his eyes widened. Now he really did feel the heat.

"Ehh… Ryoma, are you blushing?" he asks mischievously, but Ryoma doesn't notice. He quickly shuts his eyes and tries to look away. But Fuji's grip is hard and wont let go.

"I'll take that as a yes," he finally lets go and Ryoma quickly looks away, still blushing. Fuji's eyes open up and he is still smirking. But before he could say anything else, the train stopped and someone announced that they have reached their destination.

When everyone was off, they stopped and stared. Well, except for Fuji and Inui of course.

They were in front of an ocean and behind them was a carnival, filled with rides, games, and other fun things. And a hotel was right next to it.

"Well everyone, welcome to the carnival fair, I figured this will be fun and it will let us unwind so we don't really have to think about tennis much."

Ryoma's eyes widened a bit at the mention of no tennis. He really didn't want this to happen. He wanted to go home and have a tennis match with his father and do nothing but that. But Fuji had other plans.

"Now we could all get a little closer!" he smiled happily. Eiji and Momo were ecstatic.

"Yes! Finally a break!" Momo cried.

"A carnival! A carnival! Yay!" Eiji was seriously a child at heart.

"We will be staying at a hotel that one of my friends work at. They made some arrangements so we don't have to pay that much," Fuji explained. They all nodded. Ryoma was still going a little crazy about the no tennis rule.

They all walked into the hotel and a girl about Ryoma's age, maybe a little older, came out. She had long light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with fair skin. She noticed all of them.

"Oh Fuji, these must be your friends," she smiled.

"We are-" Tezuka was cut off.

"I already know who you all are, you just don't know who I am. My name is Ami, I'll be showing you to your rooms. But unfortunately some of you will have to be sharing with someone, at least one of you will have your own room."

And it was settled that Tezuka is the one who will have his own room. Eiji and Oishi will be sharing. Kaidoh and Inui, Kawamura and Momo, and, much Ryoma's demise, Ryoma and Fuji.

Ryoma practically dragged himself to his room. Fuji chuckled at that. When everyone was gone he turned to Ami.

"I owe you," he said.

"Oh yes you do, you have no idea what I went through to get this arrangement made. And with the such short notice, it was very difficult," she glared playfully. Fuji laughed a bit.

"Yes well, I still appreciate it." Ami smiles.

"So that was the kid your targeting now?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Not bad, not bad at all. I have a feeling this is going to be a interesting weekend," Ami smiles wickedly.

"Oh I agree," Fuji smiled just as wickedly.

Inui was the only one who knew about Ami's true nature. She was just as sadistic as Fuji, and she's a yaoi fan girl. And teamed up with Fuji, who knows what could happen.

A very interesting weekend indeed.

Well that's the second part. Hope you liked it! And I don't know about you all, but personally, I am so proud of this character, Ami, that I just made up.

Well third part is coming soon! XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok. Here's how its going to work. Your going to first start with some basic rides and games. If this is his first time then it should be easy to get him to feel insecure. Then it should all go smoothly for you from there. But you have to make sure its only you two, if he is with the others then he would feel as though he needs to hide more. I've watched him for a while and he tends to keep to himself so you have to get his guard down to get with him."

Ami was explaining a couple of details to Fuji while they were hiding out in her room, away from the regulars.

"And how do you know that I want to get with him?" he asked curiously.

"Fuji, you've been with me for as long as I could remember, I know when you want something." she smirked.

"Makes sense."

"Ok so here's a map of the whole carnival. I numbered everything you will go on. The Tunnel of Love is definite no-no in your case, it will them be too obvious at what you are planning. The last is going to be a show that is going to be playing here. It will have some dramatic affects that will spook even Tezuka. That's where things should get good. I didn't number al of them since you need to stay here for a while and everyday there will be a new show. I will tell you when you could go see it again, sometimes they suck. So you got it?"

"Yup. Thank you Ami, I owe you big time," Fuji hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try helping out on some things, if you need anything press this button and I'll come running."

She hangs him a control with red button in the middle.

"I the other control, so whenever you need me just push the button, then mine will vibrate, and I'll come running. But I'll probably be following you guys anyway in a disguise just to make sure everything goes as planned."

"You are the best."

"Yeah I know. Alright now you have to go to bed, don't make too much noise in there, some people need to sleep." she smirked. Fuji smiled at his friend. She could be such a devil.

When Fuji entered his room, he found Ryoma fast asleep. He looked over at his curled up form and smiled. He stroked his head and parted some hair from his eyes.

"So beautiful Ryoma-kun." he smirked. Then he snapped a picture and went to bed. The picture would be good blackmail, and Ami would go crazy looking at it.

The next day everyone got ready. They ate quickly since Eiji and Momo wanted to go already. And Ami was getting impatient.

Finally they all finished eating and Ryoma finished his three bottles of milk, and they all left, unknown to them that someone was following them, well, Fuji knew, but no one else did.

As they were headed towards the carnival, Fuji informed Inui of the plan he had discussed with Ami, and then Inui also knew they were being followed.

When everyone reached the entrance they all separated. All going their own way. Kaidoh and Kawamura ended up with Eiji and Momo (poor guys) while Oishi and Tezuka went off talking about something that would help their tennis skills.

Inui found Ami and joined her. Before they left Fuji informed her she would have someone helping her as well, so she didn't worry when he came.

"You know the plan?" she asked.

"Yes, I must say your work is very interesting." he adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you. Now lets see what will happen." Ami got a frightening look on her face. A look that read: _this is going to be AWESOME!_ but in a more devilish way (remember! Yaoi fan girl here!).

Fuji and Ryoma first played a couple of games. He even made Ryoma play some but that ended up being a failure. But Ryoma was cute the whole time, so Fuji just chuckled and helped him with it. They won a prize or two and Fuji gave them to Ryoma, who blushed and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

Ami was observing every detail and every little thing Ryoma did, and when Inui missed it, she would tell him and he would write it down in his notebook. They were a great team.

Fuji and Ryoma also went on a couple of small rides like the tea cups and the swirly swings (I forgot what they're called and I don't want to check so bear with me). Ryoma didn't really go on many rides so they weren't really all that comfortable for him.

But he showed more reaction when they went on one of the thrill rides. It was called Demon. And it went up, down, all around. The line was long but, but they had time. Ami and Inui were also in line, examining everything, plus they wanted to go on this ride.

But the whole time in line, each time they got closer to the front, Ryoma gripped Fuji's arm tighter and tighter. He was also trembling with fear. He never went on one of these kind of roller coasters. And this was his first time. And he really didn't want to go.

"Its alright Ryoma, I'll be there. I wont let you get hurt." Ryoma heard Fuji whisper. And it made him feel lighter, and he stopped trembling. But he still shook from time to time when he looked at the ride. This was the only ride Ami is letting them go on. She doesn't want him to be scarred for the rest of his life, she just wants him to be cracked a tiny bit.

She says when people's outer character cracks, then they're hidden character is exposed. What wise words. So Ryoma was just dented now. But he will be cracked by the end of this weekend.

Finally the two made it to the front of the ride. They got in their seats and the people that worked there checked them to make sure everything was secure. The whole time Ryoma didn't stop shaking. When he waited for the ride to start, Fuji thought Ryoma would burst. And when the ride did start Fuji grabbed Ryoma's in his own, and then Ryoma just stopped and looked at Fuji.

His eyes held small amounts of tears that looked as if they would fall anytime. His cheeks were a pinkish color and he looked afraid. Fuji was left breathless at the beauty. Then he came back to his senses.

"Don't worry Ryoma. I'm here, I wont let go." he assured. Ryoma nodded and the ride reached the peak and then flew down. And the whole ride Ryoma didn't let go of Fuji's hand.

After the ride they went to the show that Ami talked so highly of. Ryoma was still shaken up about the ride but agreed to go when Fuji told him it was the last thing they would see and then they would go home. Since the sun was just about to set.

They entered and were greeted by a tall, scary looking man. As soon as Ryoma saw him he quickly grabbed Fuji's arm and held onto it for dear life. After that they were shown to their seats. There weren't that many people here but it was getting late so they must have all gone home or back to the hotel.

A man walks on stage, he was holding a cane and he looked normal. But looks can be deceiving.

"Hello everyone. I am the one who controls everything here. I am the one who can make the best illusions look so very real that you will think it was real. I am known as the Ringmaster." he announces. "Please enjoy this most exhilarating, and most magical show!"

And it began. It all started out with small glowing bug looking things. But them when they all settled on the stage, it lit fire. Ryoma gasped. Fuji was impressed.

Then a man came out on stage and walked past the fire. He then waved his arm and it all disappeared. The crowd clapped and cheered. The man then brought his palm out and made the fire appear in it. Then he out it in his mouth and swallowed it.

Ryoma's eyes widened. Then the man just blew it all out at the crowd. There were some screams but no one got hurt. Then everyone clapped. Ryoma was stunned. Fuji kept his eyes on him wanting to see every expression and every reaction he makes.

The man left then and a woman came up. She spread her arms out and it looked as if she drew wings! Ryoma looked as if he was about to jump out of his seat.

Then the wings burst and it was like shooting stars were shooting down at the crowd. As soon as it reached the tops of their head, they all disappeared. Then the woman looked as if she levitated away.

Next came two twins. Both boys. One jumped on top of the other and then grabbed a rope that was brought down for him. Then his brother took him and pushed him over the crowd. But the rope snapped as he was headed back for the stage, so it looked as if he was flying back.

A trampoline was put on the stage and the other brother was jumping on it. Waiting. As soon as his brother came close, he grabbed his legs, spun him, and threw him back into the air.

The boy did a couple of twists and flips then fell back down. His brother caught him and they both then jumped higher then normal humans and then a bright light came and hit the mirrors that were placed around the room. The two boys looked as if they were jumping on the rays and dancing. Finally they jumped down on the trampoline where the man and the woman were waiting.

Then they all bowed. Everyone stood cheering and clapping. The room was somehow filled with people. They all came without anyone really noticing them. Now the room was packed. Ryoma felt as though he had entered a strange new world that he had never seen before.

"Ryoma come one, we have to get back to the hotel." Fuji snapped Ryoma back to reality. He nodded and stood up, immediately taking Fuji's hand. Fuji, no expecting this, looked down at the small tennis prodigy.

Ryoma just looked away staring at the ground, with a small visible blush on his cheeks. Fuji chuckled softly. But didn't let go. The two got back to the hotel where the rest of the regulars were happily chatting and heading to their rooms. Ryoma followed but stopped when he realized Fuji wasn't coming. He looked back at Fuji.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ryoma nodded and went into the room. Fuji found Ami who just got back a while before Fuji and Ryoma. her and Inui had quite a lot of fun today, and she loved seeing Ryoma so insecure. It was so uke-ish.

"Ami. You are amazing." and that was the same thing Inui had said.

"Oh I know that." she smiled. "And you have to go to bed now. Tomorrow is another day!"

Fuji chuckled at his friend and headed to his room.

"Thank you Ami."

"No problem." she gave him her warm friendly smile, that said anytime you need a friend, I'll be here. And the thing is she always is.

When Fuji got to his room he found Ryoma curled up on his bed. Fuji was a bit shocked by this since it wasn't what he thought would happen. But he wasn't complaining.

He got into bed and brought Ryoma closer to him and held him tight. He felt Ryoma tighten his grip on him. And the two slept that way for the night.

**I did it! Its not great but I did it. I hope you all like it…**

**Oh well, thx for reading! Your all awesome ppl! Haha. XD!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ryoma was a little more shy then usual since he was embarrassed by the things he had done. Fuji thought this was adorable and tried to hold himself back from him, or else he would have hugged the boy to death.

Ryoma had no idea why he was acting this way, but for some reason being with Fuji made him feel safe. And he was warm. Ryoma blushed crimson at the thought.

The two then slowly made their way down to get some breakfast. The whole team was already down there waiting. Today they were let in on the secret, thanks to Inui and Ami, who have explained it to them.

It was settled that they would all spy on the two today. None of them wanting to leave them alone, and all of them curious as to what would happen. Plus Ami finally told them about being a yaoi fan girl at last. Which caused a lot of blushing at the table.

So basically for the whole breakfast time, almost everyone was shooting Ryoma knowing glances. But Ryoma was oblivious to them.

Later they went off in their own directions, to do their own things. But as soon as Fuji and Ryoma left, they all got prepared to go into the "Battlefield," as Ami out it.

Fuji knew that the two were being followed. Ami signaled him when Ryoma wasn't looking. The two boys did their activities. This time they played a couple of games, rode on another roller coaster, and then headed to a small café.

The waitress came to take their order and Fuji noticed her. Her name is Miyu. And she is Ami's best friend. Which means Ami has told her about everything. And that means Fuji cannot show he recognizes her, or else Ryoma may think something is going on.

Fuji ordered a chocolate smoothie, while Ryoma ordered the strawberry sundae. When Miyu left after giving Fuji an all-knowing glance, Fuji turned to Ryoma.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" he asked seductively making Ryoma shiver at the sound. Ryoma blushed a shade darker at the response he gave. So he settled for nodding, not trusting his voice at the moment.

The team and Ami were behind a bush. Waiting for the right moment. Well, Ami was, she was watching everything play out in front of her.

"What was your favorite part?" Ryoma didn't have to really think twice about that. After seeing that amazing show the other day he didn't see things the same way, he even dreamt of the show.

At that moment Miyu was coming back with the smoothie and sundae. When she placed the smoothie down in front of Fuji she quickly shot Ami a look in the bushes. Ami immediately nodded and Miyu "accidentally" tilted the tray in Ryoma's direction causing it to fall on Ryoma.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'll clean that right up!" but before she could even get close Fuji stood, smiling.

"That's all right, I've got it," he knew this was Ami's doing. And she was giving him a chance here, and he was pleased to take it. Since there weren't that many people around, no one really noticed or paid much attention. It was just another accident.

"I'll bring you back another sundae, on the house," Miyu smiled sweetly before leaving. Ami then turned to the rest of the boys.

"Ok, enough excitement for you guys, you also have to think about yourselves. This is your vacation you know," at this most of them perked up.

"Your right, nya! Come on Oishi lets go on some rides!" Eiji dragged Oishi away, toward a bunch of rides. Kawamura and Momo left together as well, Inui and Kaidoh then left together, Ami sending Inui knowing looks, and smirks.

Tezuka and Ami were left together at that moment. She smiled at him.

"I know a great coffee shop around here, wanna go?" she asked. Tezuka looked over at the girl, she was too tall, maybe a little taller than Ryoma, he smirked at her.

"Are you asking me out?" he asked.

"Well you were never going to ask me," she joked. The two walked off throwing snide remarks at each other.

Mean while Fuji held a napkin at Ryoma's chest and started rubbing to get the stain out. Ryoma, not used to this contact, was shocked and blushing. Then he stood abruptly.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec," he quickly stated and rushed to the facilities. When he entered he grabbed the sink and tried to calm his breathing. His plain red t-shirt stained with vanilla mixed with chocolate. He sighed.

He turned the faucet on and rinsed his face a couple times. When he looked back into his reflection, he had no time to scream, as a man swiped his hand over the boys mouth, and he immediately lost consciousness.

**Sorry, I've been slow at updating, but I've been having serious cases of writers block. And a couple other family issues to deal with.**

**But I'll be trying to get this fic finished. Thank you to those who have waited and who read the story, and those who have reviewed. I appreciate it! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

After a while Fuji decided to go and figure out what was taking Ryoma too long. Its been 15 minutes since he left.

When he walked into the bathroom though, he found no one. Which panicked him a bit. Maybe he got embarrassed and ran off.

But he doubted he would do that. He noticed the water still running and no one was in the bathroom. Then Miyu ran in, panting.

"Ryoma… taken… some man… took him…" she said between pants trying to get it out quickly. Fuji's eyes widened slightly.

"Shit," he cursed silently taking out the control, with the one red button on it, and pressed it.

Ami and Tezuka were talking and sharing a piece of cake when all of a sudden Ami squeaked and jumped. Tezuka looked at her like she was crazy. But Ami immediately knew something was wrong with Fuji.

"We have to go," she stood from her seat. Tezuka was obviously confused. "Something happened."

They both left the shop and Tezuka contacted everyone else. They all made it to the café where Miyu was waiting for them.

"Miyu! What happened!" Ami noticed the distressed look Miyu was in and gave her friend a worried look.

"Ryoma was kidnapped!" Miyu grabbed her friend, tears streaming down from her eyes. Ami's eyes widened, along with everyone's else's.

"Damn it!" Ami found Fuji by the bathroom and ran to him. He looked angry and stressed. "Did you leave everything the way it was?" he nodded. Ami ran into the boys bathroom with hesitating.

"Wait that's the boys bathroom!" Momo called. Ami ran out just to glare at him. He immediately shut up.

Ami ran in and observed everything. Every single thing. Miyu explained that she caught a glimpse of Ryoma, knocked out, in a blue pick up truck. She didn't get the license plate though.

"Its fine, we got what we need. Apparently this man must be very horny and blinded by lust," Ami smirked.

"How do you know?" Oishi asked frowning. Ami lifted a slip of paper that has been crumbled from probably being stuffed in a pocket.

"What's that?" Miyu asked.

"A hotel room number, and there are only two hotel rooms around here," everyone got a glint in their eyes that showed hope.

"How did you notice it?" Momo asked.

"Ami's dad is a police officer," Fuji explained, a little more calm, but still tense.

"There's also the fact that I work here, so yeah, the other hotel around here is on the other side of the carnival. Lets go!" they all ran out of the bathroom. "Oh and Miyu, call my dad."

Miyu nodded and flipped open her cell phone and talked to him while running with everyone else to the hotel.

_Ryoma woke up with a headache. He tried to move his hands but noticed they were tied behind his back. He tried moving his legs but they were tied as well. His ankles were at his thighs and it prevented him from covering himself up, when he saw he was naked, and on a bed._

"_What the…" he heard chuckling from a dark corner of the dark room. A chubby looking man came out of the shadows, grinning. There was lust in his eyes._

"_So you finally wake up," his voice was menacing, and it made Ryoma shiver. "What is it?" the man asked stepping to the bed. He placed his harsh hands on Ryoma's stomach and stroked it._

"_Don't touch me," Ryoma warned. But the man just laughed._

"_Don't worry soon you'll be begging me to touch you," he took out a small red pill, and placed it in front of Ryoma's mouth. But Ryoma clenched his teeth and shut his mouth._

"_Now come on. I don't want to have to do anything drastic," the man smirked, and it was almost like a demon's smirk. Ryoma was determined, he turned his head in the other direction._

"_Well, you brought this to yourself," he punched Ryoma in the stomach, and at the moment Ryoma opened his mouth for air, the man pushed the pill in his mouth. Ryoma swallowed without thinking. Then realized what he did._

"_What did you give me?" he asked shaking._

"_You'll find out in a little while. But right now, I cant wait," he grabbed Ryoma from the back of the head and pressed his lips to the younger boys. He tried to get the younger one's mouth open, but Ryoma didn't let him._

_After a while the man moved letting the boy breathe. But when he sucked in the man stuck his tongue down the kids throat. After exploring the inside of his mouth, he started sucking on his neck. He went down to his collarbone and sucked._

_Ryoma clenched his teeth trying to keep in a moan. Then the man bit onto the skin, Ryoma let out a sharp gasp, letting it bleed. Then the man licked some blood that trailed down, but left that to bleed as he went down to the nipples._

_He started sucking on the right one and playing with left with his other hand. Ryoma whimpered as he started biting, making it hard. Then he moved on the other one letting the other hand play with the already abused nipple._

"_Your quite persistent," he smirked. Ryoma's vision was starting to get fuggy as tears started forming in his eyes._

"_S-stop," he managed to get out as the man finished his nipples and started going lower. He made himself comfy on the bed, in between Ryoma's legs, and kept sucking._

"_Now why would I do that?" he asked. Ryoma shuddered as he looked into those hungry eyes._

"_Please… stop," Ryoma whimpered as the man licked the tip of his member. Then he brought his lips to Ryoma's ear._

"_No," he growled, licked his ear, bit it, then grabbed Ryoma's member in a firm, and painful grip and tugged._

"_Ah!" Ryoma let out a painful shout. The man quickly covered the young boys lips with his own. Then kept pulling and tugging, while tried to yell. But when he tried the man shoved his tongue into the boys mouth, and tightened his grip on the member._

_Ryoma shut his eyes and bit onto the mans tongue. The man screamed and pulled away, leaving a metallic taste in Ryoma's mouth._

"_You bitch!" he yelled as he backhanded Ryoma._

Ami, Miyu, Fuji, and everyone else finally made it to the hotel. They all rushed to the second floor, not having the patience to wait for Ami's dad. The reached the room 20A.

When they reached it they heard a loud snap, as if someone had gotten slapped. Ami, now furious, rushed at the door, breaking it off its hinges. Then they all saw a large man, a naked Ryoma, tied, and large red spot on his right cheek, tears falling freely.

Ami ran in with the speed of a cheetah, jumped, and kicked the man to other side of the wall, knocking him out. Fuji and Miyu, being the only one's not in complete shock, ran to Ryoma and started untying him, police sirens in the distance.

Ami grabbed a blanket and threw it over Ryoma so he could cover himself up. Fuji then brought Ryoma close to him and did let go, while Ryoma quietly wept. The next thing they knew was Ami's dad running in and grabbing his daughter, yelling at her for doing something so dangerous. Then paramedics came and checked over Ryoma, finding he was not harmed in any serious way, unless he is traumatized by this experience and chooses to go to the hospital. He didn't go.

The man was arrested and taken away. Apparently he is a man who takes children, drugs them, and rapes them, for his own personal desires.

Everyone finally returned to their hotel at sunset. Ryoma and Fuji immediately going to their rooms, after Fuji thanked Ami for the umpteenth time. As they left Ami smirked, an evil glint in her eyes, that Miyu noticed.

"Uh, Ami, what did you do, and is it illegal?" Miyu asked. Since Ami's dad is the chief of police, Ami usually, sometimes, does things that isn't supposed to do, knowing all the cops know who she is and wouldn't get into much trouble (until her dad comes home).

The regulars, on the other hand, didn't know this, and were slightly terrified by the devilish smirks playing on her lips.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she walked away into the kitchen. They all turned to Tezuka.

"Your girlfriends evil," Momo and Eiji said bluntly. Then they went into the kitchen to get some food. Tezuka blushed for a minute and Ami got there just in time to take a picture of it.

"What was that for?" Inui asked.

"Blackmail." Ami answered simply. Inui smirked, taking out his notebook.

"Interesting."

Meanwhile in Fuji's room, Ryoma was under the covers shaking.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Fuji asked checking Ryoma's forehead for a fever. Ryoma immediately flinched and jerked away from the touch.

"I'm fine!" he turned to the other direction._ Well that's proves he's not fine,_ Fuji thought frowning.

_What the hell was that? What's happening? My body is so hot, and when Fuji touched me it was like electricity just went through my body! What's going on?_ Ryoma wondered desperately.

"Did the man do something?" Fuji asked, concerned, but also ready to find that man kill him. But Ryoma froze as realization hit him. _The pill!_

Fuji took the silence as a yes to his question.

"Ryoma what did he do? What did he give you?"

"Nothing."

"Your lying, he did something, did he inject anything in you?"

"No."

"Was it a pill?" Ryoma paused as his breathing became rugged. "It was a pill, he drugged you."

"No, he didn't, could you let it go!" Ryoma draped the covers over his head. His face had gone red and he was burning up.

Fuji grabbed the covers and pulled them away revealing Ryoma's naked form (he hadn't gotten any clothes). Then he grabbed Ryoma's hands in his and help them over his head. The contact sent another shock wave through the boys body, he shuddered.

Fuji felt him shudder and felt the heat that radiated from his body. The corner of Fuji's lips twitched slightly as he took in the sight.

Ryoma, naked, on a bed, face red, eye's clouded in a haze, and very vulnerable. He couldn't help but lower himself and cover the boys lips with his own. They stayed that way for a while.

Then Fuji broke it for some air. Ryoma gasped for air.

"Fuji-… sempai…?" the boy asked uncertain.

"Please Ryoma, let me do this," he pleaded. Ryoma looking into those soft blue eyes, and almost got lost in them.

"Ok, Fuji-sempai." he nodded. Fuji smiled.

"Call me Syusuke." Ryoma nodded and smiled.

"Ok, Syusuke." Fuji started sucking and playing with Ryoma's nipples. Ryoma didn't bother holding in his moans, he couldn't control himself at all.

After Fuji was done with the nipples he started sucking lower, then licked the tip of Ryoma's erect member, before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He started sucking slowly, very slowly… too slowly!

"Faster!" Ryoma moaned. Fuji chuckled, which vibrated on Ryoma's cock. Ryoma tried to buck his hips, but Fuji help them tightly down.

"Ryoma, I need to teach you manners," Fuji grinned devilishly. Ryoma remembered then, that his tensai is also a sadist. Ryoma groaned as Fuji started going even slower. He broke.

"Please… Syusuke… faster," he got in between pants. Fuji smirked.

"That's more like it," he then started sucking harder and faster, making the other boy moan uncontrollably and call his name. Fuji was intoxicated by the sounds of Ryoma's moans and the way he said his name was making Fuji go insane. But he wanted to take his time. Ryoma is still a virgin… for now.

Fuji felt Ryoma coming to a finish and immediately stopped sucking, causing Ryoma to glare at him. He just chuckled and brought three of his fingers to Ryoma's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered and the boy did. He licked and sucked until the fingers were soft and lubricated. Then he brought them down the boys hole, circling around it. Ryoma moaned and groaned. His body was already to hot, and his member was pulsing painfully. Fuji's member was tight in his pants and it was painful, but he would release it soon.

"Stop teasing Syusuke!" the boy yelled.

"Why Ryo-chan? What is it that you want?" he asked deviously. Ryoma blushed and shut his eyes.

"You know what I want!"

"Hmm I don't think I do," Fuji removed his fingers from the whole, making Ryoma whimper, making Fuji almost do as Ryoma wanted, almost.

"I want you… in me," Ryoma said through clenched teeth. Fuji grinned.

"What's the magic word?" Ryoma was just about ready to burst.

"PLEASE!" Fuji chuckled as he stuck one finger into the boy. Ryoma found it uncomfortable. Then he stuck in the second and started scissoring, which was a little painful at first but it got better. Then Fuji put in the third and start massaging the inside of Ryoma.

The third finger was more painful then the second, but soon Fuji hit a certain spot that made Ryoma arch his back and scream in pleasure. Fuji smiled and hit the spot again, getting the same reaction. Then took out his fingers. Ryoma glared once again.

"Don't worry, I've got something better to out in," Fuji took off his shirt, since it was getting too hot, and pants letting his member out. Ryoma stared at it for a while, noticing its size.

"Its big…" he noted. Fuji chuckled lightly and kissed the boy.

"This may hurt a little, but will get better, ok?" Ryoma nodded.

Fuji steadied his cock at Ryoma's hole and gently made its way in. Ryoma whimpered as it got half way in, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks. When it was all the way, Ryoma was about to scream in pain, when Fuji pressed his lips against his and held them there. They stayed in that position for a while until Ryoma could feel it getting better. A lot better. As in, a lot of pleasure.

He slammed himself against Fuji trying to get it in motion. Fuji, all too eager to move, started going in and out, slowly. Then it got faster, and better when Fuji hit Ryoma's special place, making Ryoma repeat his act like earlier, but this time he pushed Fuji closer to feel more.

Fuji went faster while still hitting the same spot. He started rubbing Ryoma's pulsing member, which was too much for Ryoma. He soon came all over their stomach and Fuji's hand. Not longer after Fuji came within Ryoma, then collapsed next to his lover.

Both were breathing heavily. The drug wore off of Ryoma and he was now aware of what has happened. He blushed crimson. He turned to Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai…" Fuji looked at him, and smiled.

"I told you to call me Syusuke, remember," Ryoma smiled back. At the moment he didn't care what happened, because it happened with Fuji.

"Syusuke… I love you…" Ryoma whispered. Then tried to turn the other way to avoid Fuji's gaze, but Fuji took the boy in his hands and turned him towards himself.

"I love you too, Ryoma," he smiled and kissed him. When they broke apart Ryoma smiled and hugged Fuji, and they fell asleep like that.

The next day Ami walked into the room with her spare key. She found the two still asleep and walked to the corner of the room and took her video camera, that she had placed there the day before.

She then walked out of the room and found the all regulars there with Miyu.

"I you did something," Miyu said. Ami smiled deviously and closed the door. Of course she did something, what do you expect from a sadist, and yaoi fan girl. She giggled and skipped down the stairs, the rest followed sighing. They all enjoyed the rest of their vacation at the carnival happily. And Ami decided to come back home with them, since she wanted more blackmail, and now her and Tezuka were dating.

Fuji owed Ami big time, but that was paid off with the video she got. Later they all told Ryoma of the plan Fuji and Inui thought of. And Fuji got none for a week. But Ryoma cracked and they did it in the next few hours.

THE END!

**Its done! Yay! I hope you like it!**


End file.
